Kaestos (LOTSG)
Kaestos is a Saiyan from another universe, and the only remaining protector of his reality's Earth. Background Kaestos was born in Age 803, becoming a member of the Z-Warriors of his Era and Earth when he was just 5 years old. Like many of his friends Kaestos managed to achieve Super Saiyan at a young age and he specifically gained it at 8 years old; however he found difficulty going any further while his friends and allies attained Super Saiyan 2 only a few years later. Due to this he trained twice as hard as his friends in order keep up with their power, mastering the initial Super Saiyan transformation before they did; he also attempted to reduce the strain from the Power Stressed and Weighted forms in the event he needed to use them for more power. Kaestos and his allies protected Earth many times from forces too strong for humanity. However in Age 820 the newest leader of the Galatic Trade Orginization; Zero invaded Earth with his army. They had trained for years to fight against the Z-Warriors and after much time their elite fighters were finally able to match the Saiyans in three on one fights. Present Day Kaestos was confronted while away from his friends and managed to defeat his foes after an exhausting fight. The other Z-Warriors had been confronted in East City and they too managed to defeat their enemies after a grueling fight, however Zero appeared and fought the exhausted Z-Warriors. Kaestos had been flying towards East City when he felt his friends energy disappear and Zero's remain. When he got to East City it was a ruined, silent town. Kaestos searched for his brothers in arms, hoping against hope that they were alive. To his horror Kaestos found his friends bodies cut to pieces with their limbs hung around like trophies, with only his closest friend still clinging to life. Seeing his friends die and their bodies desecrated pushed Kaestos over the edge, in his grief the Saiyan finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2 before actually breaking another barrier entering Super Saiyan 3. Zero had been powerful enough to fight against multiple tired Super Saiyan 2s but he was immediately outmatched by a Super Saiyan 3, going into his Super Evolution in an attempt to survive the encounter. Kaestos unleashed his full fury in the fight, finally killing Zero after making him suffer and breaking the monster's body and soul. Upon defeating his foe Kaestos found his closest friend Mathazar was still alive, but he could sense his friend fading fast. Mathazar made him promise to protect Earth with the vast power he now had and Mathazar promised that they would always be with him, even though they were gone. Kaestos trained for 3 years to master his new power, eventually succeeding in reducing the strain on his body and Ki from Super Saiyan 3 and as the only remaining protector of humanity Kaestos was constantly vigilant for evil forces that threatened his planet. Kaestos fought a massive galactic parasite that consumed planets to power itself only 2 weeks after mastering Super Saiyan 3, defeated it after a grueling fight. The remnants of the Red Ribbon army sent a few androids after him afterwords, with Kaestos having a great deal of time fighting the various androids that drained his energy by simply being near him. Kaestos attempted to reintegrate into society, but found it difficult because of the pain and loneliness inside him. Only two months after he managed to reduce the strain from Super Saiyan 3 he felt Mira, Towa, and Dabura appear. Kaestos attempted to defeat the Demonic Trio with all the power at his disposal but found that they were powerful, skilled and could regenerate at a fantastic degree. Kaestos nearly died to his enemies but was saved by Kibito Kai who realized the danger the three posed to the universe and intervened. Old Kai met with Kaestos and after 18 hours he unlocked the Saiyan's full potential, during this time Old Kai secretly removed the barriers of power that Super Saiyan transformation and its higher forms held as well. Kaestos was sent to Earth for the rematch against the demonic trio, who stated that his power was just what they needed. Kaestos managed to outmatch them and defeated Dabura and Towa before setting his sights on Mira. Dabura and Towa started to send energy to Mira who prepared to transform to a higher level, Kaestos attacked Dabura and Towa however they transported themselves next to Mira before his attacks could hit them. Mira transformed into a state that was stronger than Kaestos' normal form due to their combined energy, however the Saiyan entered Super Saiyan and defeated Mira easily. Kaestos prepared to finish off the demonic trio when he saw Towa and Dabura suddenly kneel, the Saiyan looked behind himeself and saw the Demon God Demigra. Demigra had broken free from his imprisonment in the Demon Realm, and was prepared to kill anyone who could stop him. Kaestos powered up to his full might, shocking the demonic trio at the power he had been hiding from them before he confronted Demigra. Demigra had gained a tremendous amount of power while imprisoned and was nearly equal to the God of Destrtuction Beerus. Kaestos fought Demigra for a time before being defeated by his full power in just three hits, causing the Ultimate Super Saiyan to use all his energy to survive. Old Kai and Kibito Kai noticed Demigra's return and decided to give his allies one day to return to Earth where they transfered their Super Saiyan energy to him. Kaestos was shocked by their appearance and energy before they gave him their energy. Known only to the Old Kai was the legend of the Saiyan God, a transformation formed by the power of Five Purehearted Super Saiyans transferred into One. Kaestos and Demigra fought before the Demon God retreated, Whis then appeared and offered to train Kaestos for his inevitable rematch. Demigra absorbed many seperate versions of himself so he could crush the Saiyan God, after doing so Demigra procceeded to train for half a decade to make sure he was strong enough. Demigra and Kaestos met each other five years later on a lifeless planet, both of them had gained enormous power and went to their respective strongest forms. Kasestos entered Super Saiyan God 3 while Demigra entered into his Demon God Dragon state. Their fight shook the universe on the first blow, Demigra had attained a massive amount of power with a God Ki on par with Kaestos', in the end Kaestos was badly injured and rendered almost immobile when Demigra prepared his last attack. Thankfully a surprise attack from Beerus weakened the Demon God, allowing the Super Saiyan God to recover just in time to deal a fatal injury to Demigra. However Demigra's last attack, while weakend from Beerus' sneak attack blasted Kaestos, sending him hurtling through Space and Time and ending up roughly in Before Age 15 Million of the prime universe. Kaestos found himself in the ice area of Supreme Kai's planet, greatly weakened from his fight against Demigra and the space-time travel, he was found by the Western Supreme Kai shortly before Kid Buu appeared to attack her. Kaestos severed one of Kid Buu's arms with an attack of God Ki, which suprisingly didn't regenerate or possess any Ki. Kid Buu fought them when he appeared however the Western Supreme Kai was sadly killed, with Kaestos collapsing from his injuries shortly after driving the Majin off. As he was losing conciousness from his injuries Kaestos felt another Ki come into existence, he saw the arm of Kid Buu turn into another being, a female Majin that asked who she was before finally succuming to his injuries. Kaestos woke up in a cave later on with the first thing he saw being the face of the female Majin, and he asked her why she hadn't killed him yet. To his surprise the Majin seemed genuinely distressed at the idea that she was a bad person, almost bursting into tears at the thought of being evil. Kaestos calmed her down before asking her name, and explaining what that word and concept meant upon being asked; to Kaestos' shock the Majin requested that he give her a name, coming up with the name "Allie" from the magic phrase "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!" Allie beamed at her new name, rushing towards Kaestos and giving him a hug as thanks, and while he was happy that she seemed benevolent the hug aggravated his injures, startling the Majin when he bit back a scream of pain. Power While a child Kaestos held impressive amounts of power, being roughly on par with Captain Ginyu at his prime. When he started training with his world's Z-Warriors his power jumped and he attained Super Saiyan at the age of 8, being stronger than Android 17 while in Super Saiyan. At age 10 Super Saiyan Kaestos was powerful enough to match Android 16. When his was 17 years old Kaestos was twice as powerful as his friends and able to defeat four powerful members of Zero's army in Super Saiyan. When Kaestos entered Super Saiyan 3 his power skyrocketed, enabling him to defeat Zero who was strong enough to defeat 5 tired Super Saiyan 2s in a weaker form. After 3 years of training to master his new power Kaestos became strong enough to nearly defeat the Demonic Trio of Dabura, Towa and Mira while in Super Saiyan 3. Upon Old Kai training and unleashing his full potential Kaestos became powerful enough that he could outmatch the Demon Trio, and when in Ultimate Super Saiyan he defeated a powered up Mira who was equal to Super Buu (Gohan) in one punch. Kaestos could also somewhat damage Demon God Demigra. When he gained the Saiyan God power Kaestos held a God Ki of 9 and was on par with Demirgra. After training with Whis for five years he gained more power than Beerus, holding a God Ki of 12.5 in his new base state, Saiyan Beyond God. Kaestos' Super Saiyan God form holds twice the power his base form held with a God Ki of 25. His Super Saiyan God 2 form has a God Ki of 50 at his strongest. Kaestos attained his most powerful form, Super Saiyan God 3, during his five year training with Whis. Kaestos has an astounding God Ki of 200 in this form, putting him twenty times stronger than the God of Destruction Beerus. Even while badly injured and fighting to keep his exhaustion at bay Kaestos is still extremely powerful. He managed to (with some help from the Western Supreme Kai) fight Kid Buu off despite the Majin's great power almost immediately after his appearance in the Prime Universe. After almost 15 Million years Kaestos has slacked off of his training with his power lessening greatly; his normal base Ki is only equal to Super Saiyan Gohan after the half saiyan's training in the hyperbolic time chamber. His maximum normal Ki is on par with Super Saiyan Vegito while Kaestos himself is in Ultimate Super Saiyan. Kaestos' God Ki has also suffered, being at only 2 in his Saiyan Beyond God form and at maximum only 32 in Super Saiyan God 3. Forms & Transformations * Super Saiyan - 'Kaestos first gained this form at 6 years old, becoming one of the youngest Super Saiyans in the process. ** '''Mastered Super Saiyan - '''Unlike the ascended or ultra forms this is a mastering of the initial form, allowing him to fight longer and with a clear mind. * '''Ascended Super Saiyan - '''When he could only access Super Saiyan Kaestos utilized this form to give himself more power if needed. Kaestos managed to reduce the strain to manageable levels. ** '''Ultra Super Saiyan - '''Kaestos can enter this stage, which granted him more power. He managed to reduce the strain and muscle mass increase to manageable levels. * '''Super Saiyan 2 - '''Kaestos gained this form when confronting Zero, however he skipped it in his rage. ** '''Mastered Super Saiyan 2 -' After he ascended to Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos trained to master all of his new forms for 3 years. * 'Super Saiyan 3 - '''When Kaestos confronted Zero his great Ki reserves combined with his rage allowed him to go beyond Super Saiyan 2 and enter Super Saiyan 3 in one transformation, eventually reducing the Ki consumption after 3 years. ** '''Mastered Super Saiyan 3 -' After he ascended to Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos trained to master all of his new forms, reducing the strain and massive ki consumption of this form to practical levels. * 'Unleashed Potential -' Kaestos' potential was fully released by the Old Kai after he was outmatched and nearly killed by Mira, Towa, and Dabura granting him the ability to match and defeat the demons. ** 'Ultimate Super Saiyan - '''When Kaestos was fighting the demon trio he entered this state to deal with a powered up Mira. Kaestos also utilized this form when confronting Demigra, but found this level of power was no where near enough to truly provide the Demon God a challange. Due to training with the Old Kai he gained the ability to utilize his Super Saiyan 3 power while in the initial state without the increased Ki Consumption. * '''Saiyan God - '''Despite the vast power he gained as an Ultimate Super Saiyan during his fight against Demigra it wasn't enough. Old Kai granted his desceased friends permission to return to Earth and restore Kaestos' energy. Five Pure Hearted Saiyans gave him their Ki and to their surprise it granted him this form which he later referred to as Saiyan God due to it looking like his normal form with a red aura and godly power. ** '''Saiyan Beyond God - '''This is simply his normal state once accessing the power of Saiyan God; after training with Whis for 5 years he holds a God Ki of 12.5 in this form. * '''Super Saiyan God - '''Kaestos can enter this state which is similar to his first Super Saiyan form but with blue hair when in Beyond Saiyan God. After training with Whis for 5 years Kaestos gains a God Ki of 25 when in this form. * '''Super Saiyan God 2 - '''After training with Whis he gained this form which looks like his Super Saiyan 2 form with blue hair and granting a God Ki of 50 at his strongest. * '''Super Saiyan God 3 -' After training with Whis he gained this ultimate state which looks like his Super Saiyan 3 form with blue hair, it grants him a God Ki of 200 and is the limit of Kaestos' power. Kaestos is twenty times stronger than Beerus in this form. Techniques During his lifetime of training Kaestos has gained many skills common to Ki fighters and a few he invented on his own. Due to being considered an honorary Supreme Kai he also has a few perks. *'Shining Blast -' This Ki attack is Kaestos' own technique, it is a wave of lime-green ki with green lightning coming off and is usually fired with one hand, however it can be fired with two hands for a power boost at the cost of increased Ki usage. *'Dragon Fist -' Kaestos learned this technique when he was sent to another dimension, gaining knowledge of it from Goku *'Shining Dragon Blast - '''A combination of Dragon Fist and Shining Blast, Kaestos releases his Shining Blast to damage his and occupy his foe before moving behind them and releasing the Dragon Fist into their back, mixing the two attacks and creating a Golden Dragon with green eyes that coils around his opponent before exploding, dealing a massive amount of damage. *'Near Halted Aging (Supreme Kai) -''' Due to being a honorary Supreme Kai his aging has been slowed by the Grand Supreme Kai. Kaestos is physically and mentally only 25 years old while he is chronologically over 15 Million years old. *'''Free Otherworld Access - As an honorary Supreme Kai he can enter and exit Otherworld freely, he is also able to leave to the mortal world even when dead. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Heroes